Camp Rock 2 A new adventure
by gymnast456
Summary: When Shane and Mitchie have sex, she ends up getting pregnant. She has to face another summer of camp by hiding that she is carying Shane Gray's baby
1. Positvite

Mitche's Pov

*_**Flashback**__*_

_ Uhhhh Shane I moan in ecastied has he thrust in out. Iiiiiii am about to commmmmeeeeee. I scream has I come in pleasure. I slept over his house that night not having the feeling of getting dressed or going home. I can't believe that I had just had sex with Shane Gray, the most amazing popstar in the world. _

_ I was glad to have a rich famous boyfriend, I got everything I wanted. Until a couple days later when my period didn't come when it was supposed. __**End of Flashback.**_

I stared at the early pregnancy test in shock I couldn't be pregnant, could I? My period was only a few weeks late. But all 10 pregnancy test were considered positive. How was I going to tell my parents and Shane. Most of all how was I supposed to survive another year of Camp Rock. The pregnancy test just ruined my whole life.


	2. ProblemNot Helping

Mitche's Pov

I figured I tell Shane first since he is the father. When I he opened the door, he asked what was I doing here? I said I have 2 tell you something, I started crying he said "Mitchie whats wrong?" "I'm pregnant" I blurted out getting it over with. I could see that he was angry and upset by his face. "Mitchie how cold you be so stupid you told me you were on birth control pills!"

"Shane I wasn't lying I am on the pill it must of just didn't work" I yelled back, "well I am not going to help out in any part of the baby's life!" Right when he said that those must hurtful words anybody could say to me. "But Shane your the father." "I don't care if I am the father the baby will just ruin my whole life and my career so I am not taking care of it!"

With that he slammed the door in my face I went back in my car and just sat there and cried. My day could not get any worse.

Shane's Pov

After I slammed the door in Mitchie's face I walked in the living room to see Nate's dissapointed face. I asked "you heard all of that conversation?" He said "yep, why didn't you say Mitche I will help you in every way because I have all the money in the world and I am ready to be a father of our child." I didn't say any of that because I am not ready to be a father. Espically since we have everything else on hands with tour after tour after tour. Then Nate said " did she at least know you were drinking?" I answered "no". "Well I have another question for you Shane what are you going to do when you see Mitchie at Camp.

That thought hadn't dawned on me but what I said I only said because I was drinking. I only drink when I am stressed out. And that bought more stress then I need, what was I was going to do when I saw Mitchie at Camp.

**Well what you think click the review button. Gymnast456**


	3. Arrival

Mitchie's Pov

It's been about two weeks, since the fight I had with Shane. I was now packing for Camp Rock and I was getting morning sickness. My mom found the pregnancy test in the bottom draw of my clothes and she told my dad. They were okay with the pregnancy but only if Shane helped out so I didn't bother telling them about the fight I had with him. Even though my mom is still the cook at Camp Rock I don't have to help out in the kitchen.

So here I am now on the bus sitting next Catilyn who has been dating Joe's brother Nate. She noticed something right off the bat that there was something wrong with me. I told her I was fine and the rest of the ride was silent. When we arrived at camp I usually sing along with what Barron and Sander (**thats the names of the guys in beginning who do the rap). **

When it was time to get settled in our cabin Catilyn asked me what was wrong and said I wasn't acting like my self. I told her everything from the pregnancy to the fight and to me being a little scared when I see him at Open Mic. I just wanted to stay in this cabin but Catilyn wanted me to go with her to Open Mic. When we got there Dee anounced that Peggy was going to sing.

_Tell you a good girl is quiet _

_never ask why it cause it only_

_makes it harder to fit in you should_

_be happy excited just cause your _

_invited cause the winners need _

_some one to clap for them._

_It so hard just waiting in a line_

_that never moves its time you _

_started making your own moves_

_You got to scream til there is _

_nothing left your last breath say_

_Here I am, Here I am, make em listen _

_Here I am, Here I am, make em listen_

_There's no way you'll be ignored not_

_anymore say Here I am, Here I am _

_There better make some move_

_Yeah move over over cause _

_your coming thru cause your_

_coming thru you need to scream_

_like there is nothing left your last_

_breath Here I am, Here I am Make_

_em listen cause there is no way _

_you'll be ingored not anymore_

_Here I am Here I am uh uh oh_

_Here I am uh uh oh Here I am_

We all clapped when she was done, and when I turned around and saw Shane, Nate, and Jonas walking in the door. Before I could turn around Nate started walking up to Catilyn I forgot she was Nate's girlfriend. I tried walking away Nate saw me and said "Mitchie wait up". I muttered to myself oh crap. He said "Shane's been look ing for he says he is sorry of the fight about the" I said "its okay Nate, Catilyn knows.

"You told her?" Nate said, "Yes I told her I needed someone to talk to other than my mom." Before I could say anything else Catilyn said "what do you mean why did she tell me. Your lucky it wasn't someone with a blabber mouth like Tess." Before anyone of us could say something. Shane showed up saying "Mitchie we need to talk" I said "You know what Shane you should of talked two weeks ago instead of slamming the door in my face" After that I walked out the door.


End file.
